The Song Remains the Same
by INMH
Summary: Will have more than one chapter. Drabbles for just about every pairing under the sun, slash and het alike. Spoiler-heavy in some places.
1. Part I

The Song Remains the Same

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Romance/Humor/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst

Summary: Will have more than one chapter. Drabbles for just about every pairing under the sun, slash and het alike. Spoiler-heavy in some places.

Author's Note: I don't know. It just kind of hit me one Saturday morning, and I thought… YESH, I CAN DO THAT. It was a manageable amount of writing for each pairing, and the only thing I had to live up to was my promise of many different pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

()

**.she pulled on his hand with a devilish grin. **(Dean/Bela)

()

"Sam'll be back any minute."

Dean's voice was hesitant and a little slurred from the lip-lock he'd just gotten out of, but his pace never slowed. He could feel Bela's manicured nails through his t-shirt, which she currently had a fistful of as she yanked him towards the motel room.

She whipped around, dragged him forward and pulled him into yet another bruising kiss, and he could feel her smirking against his lips. When she pulled back, Dean knew he must have looked like a slack-jawed idiot, and waited for her rebuttal. But all he got was,

"Angry sex only works when we're angry, Dean," She cooed. "If we have it when we're not angry, then we might end up lovers. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Dean shivered, and for a moment forgot who she was and how much he hated her and only just barely managed to stop himself from saying "I don't give a damn."

()

**.things i felt but i never said.** (Bobby/Ellen)

()

"Bobby Singer, pick your dang head up and get your wheel-coated ass over here." Ellen was nothing if not blunt.

Jo giggled a little, but then wisely zipped it and found a reason to saunter off into the kitchen when her mother gave her a flat, pointed look. The Ellen locked her eyes on Bobby again.

"I don't give a damn if you can't walk, Singer. You're alive, and you still have arms, don't you? You're still useful, and I don't want to hear any of this 'poor pitiful me' bullshit from _you_ of all people. It's bad enough from the boys."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I lo-"(-_ve you too)_ Halfway through, Jo's voice called out,

"Mom! Where did you put the sawed-off?"

"It's still in the trunk!" She turned back to him. "What was that, Bobby?"

"Nothing."

The next night, when Sam, Dean and Cas return without mother and daughter, Bobby wished he'd finished his sentence.

()

**.i like it here beside you dear. **(Castiel/Rachel)

()

After a solid week of tracking four of Raphael's followers through the Midwest on what Castiel was now seriously suspecting to be a wild goose chase, he, Rachel, Tabris, Nuriel and Daniel were exhausted. They sat, Behind the Curtain, along the wall outside of some brick building somewhere in a small town in Oklahoma.

The rain started, and they didn't care if they got wet. They were too tired. Too focused on recuperation. But to his right, Castiel saw Rachel shiver; normally angels weren't as sensitive to temperature, but when in a vessel and low on power they became more susceptible.

For a moment, he thought about taking off the jacket that wasn't his but Jimmy Novak's and draping it around her, but that required too much finagling. He had a much more efficient solution anyway.

"Rachel." She turned to look at him only to feel what was unmistakably a smooth and silky wing brushing her cheek as it curled around her, creating a warm and soft cocoon and inviting her to get closer to him.

"Cas, you don't have to-"

The only response she got was the wing tightening around her and Castiel's arm sliding around her shoulders as well, and she fell silent.

()

**.tell me it's over i'll still love you the same. **(Castiel/Dean)

()

"What do you want from me?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, as though it were obvious. It wasn't as though this was the first time he'd come to Dean's room (or wherever it was he happened to be sleeping on a given night) and giving him that Look.

"I thought it was obvious."

Dean stared at him. "You think," He said slowly, dangerously, eyes darkening in a way that had always been so very attractive in spite of the fury they implied, "That I want to hop into bed with you? I don't even want to _see_ you right now! Get out!"

"Why?"

"_Because you're a walking, talking, nuclear-fucking-reactor right now and I don't give a shit if you're **God** now **get your ass out!**_"

Dean was huffing and puffing and glaring so hard at Castiel with such a cold, ugly look that the former angel took a step back.

And even through the shield of souls pulsing beneath his skin, Castiel felt the words penetrate and sting and _hurt_, and the old God had given humans free will and no one used it more than Dean, so Castiel left without another word.

()

**.do i attract you do i repulse you. **(Balthazar/Atropos)

()

"Be _still_ my _beating heart!_ You _actually_ have a sense of humor!" After a performance clown fell to his death from a trapeze into a box of squeaky-horns, managing to somehow produce the tune 'Camptown Races' perfectly before falling still.

Atropos didn't even look up as she crossed off the name in her book. "You don't _have_ a heart, Balthazar."

"Aisa! I'm offended by that. And besides, as long as I'm possessing this fellow, I _do_ in fact have a heart."

She snorted, spun on her heel and walked away. "Like heck you do." Her attempts at avoiding profanity had always been adorable to him.

"You still made that I left before you woke up, darling?" Atropos turned on her heel to glare at him, but he had disappeared from sight, and the next moment he'd snatched her book from her.

"Hey!"

"How about this," Balthazar said, thumbing through the pages until he found a list of un-crossed names. "I'll take you out to dinner tonight, and then we can go axe that lawyer who's doing the carnival dunk-tank for charity. Should be a hoot."

()

**.your heart is real it isn't bulletproof.** (Gabriel/Kali)

()

"So if I show myself, are you going to stab me again?"

Kali puffed up like an angry bird. If she had feathers, they would have been ruffled.

"Get out."

Gabriel materialized out of thin air. "What'd I do?"

"You know what you did."

"Faking my death?"

Kali glared at him with the sort of eyes that most people usually saw right before they died a slow and painful death, and it clicked.

"You're still angry about the angel thing?"

"You lied to me."

"I lie to a lot of people."

"You lied to _me_."

And Gabriel wanted to pretend that he couldn't get that, that he was really that stupid, but when a woman like Kali let you in to the inner workings of her mind for a couple hundred years and then you betray her, it wasn't easy to figure out why she didn't want to talk to you anymore.

()

**.i wanna roll with her a hard pair we will be. **(Lucifer/Lilith)

()

The sweetness of sin was always the strongest with her.

Her, his golden-haired angel-who-was-actually-human, his strong-willed Lilith with the coy smile and dancing eyes, the combination of which was a clear "come hither" if he'd ever seen one.

"You are beautiful," Lucifer cooed as she slid away from him, teasing. "Will you be my wife?" And for a moment her expression darkened, and she frowned, and he knew she was thinking of God and Adam and how her strong and outspoken ways had gotten her thrown out of Eden, and how she would never want to be forced into submission to another man again.

But Lucifer caught her quickly and cupped her face. "You will never submit to me," He whispered. "Others will submit to _you_. Because you're the first. The best. My favorite. And as long as you love me, I will never make you submit."

And Lilith smiled again, the mischief and the vigor and certainty returning, and she kissed him hard before pulling back, arms around his neck.

"I can do that. Easily."

()

**.i'll drive so fucking far away that i never cross your mind.** (Dean/Lisa)

()

Dean watched, parked around the corner as Ben hopped out of the car door and immediately raced around to the other side to help his mom out.

Lisa laughed. "Ben, the doctors okayed me to drive. I think I can get out of a car on my own." But she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "But thank you anyway, my little gentleman." Ben grinned and puffed out his chest.

Dean's lips twitched upwards, and against his will he felt his eyes burning and tearing up, and without another word he put the Impala into drive and took off down the road, not looking back.

Lisa, meanwhile, was fishing the keys out of her purse and moving to unlock the door when she noticed that the garage seemed a little shabby and that she should really get around to re-painting it. Suddenly the image of a man appeared in her mind's eye, dressed in a black t-shirt and holding a paint roller in hand and working on the wall, muscles flexing visibly beneath the shirt. _I'll ask him to do it_, Was the sentence that rolled through her mind reflexively, unbidden.

Lisa blinked.

That was weird.

She didn't know any guys who looked like that, never mind ones she could comfortably as to paint her garage.

She shook her head and wondered if maybe the doctors had let her home earlier than was wise.

()

**.i can feel you falling away.** (Balthazar/Castiel)

()

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing I can say or do that will talk you out of this?"

Balthazar watched Castiel's expression and most importantly his eyes as his brother turned to look at him.

Castiel looked tired, unhappy and _haunted_ to a point that had Balthazar more than a touch nervous and wondering about his brother's sanity. He had a feeling as to what Castiel would say before he said it, but held out the hope that it would be better than what he was expecting and that he wouldn't have to go running to the bloody Winchesters to help them stop him.

Castiel looked him in the eye, and Balthazar flinched at how penetrating the stare was. "Yes, Balthazar. I'm sure." And slowly, he turned to look away again, not at any particular place or object.

Balthazar took a deep breath, hopped off the table he'd been sitting on and went over to his brother, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be back soon, then."

Castiel did not look at him. "Take your time."

()

**.i'll never forget those eyes that beautiful smile. **(Sam/Jess)

()

In the good dreams, when he had them, Jess was in the bedroom in their house or the kitchen. She had usually been happy, usually been content, but in those two places she had been at her best. In bed she was snuggling with Sam, and in the kitchen she was baking, her favorite hobby.

Sam would come back from one of his classes, usually through the kitchen, and if she was in a particularly bubbly mood or not immediately in the middle of a project, he'd get a tackle-hug, a kiss, and then an offering of whatever it was she'd been making. If something was already in the process of baking, she would offer him the bowl and let him sample the dough.

And he would grin and compliment her, perfect as always, and her eyes would light up and she would smile wide and sweet, and everything about her would glow.

On the few nights when he didn't dream about her stuck to the ceiling, mouth open in frightened surprised and eyes frozen in terror, this was what he remembered of Jessica, what he missed the most.


	2. Part II

()

**.you are my heaven.** (John/Mary)

()

John ascended to heaven.

For a minute, he'd worried that after all the crap he'd gone through to break out of the damn pit had been for nothing (no, not for nothing, he'd saved the boys), but once he disappeared from the cemetery he felt the unmistakable sense of _rising_, of moving upwards without trying, and for a minute it was too fast, then too slow, then too fast again-

And then he opened his eyes.

He saw walls that he hadn't seen in twenty-three years, the house in Lawrence that burned down when Sammy was six months old to the day, the very day he lost Mary, his reason for hunting, his reason for everything-

"John?"  
>Soft and sweet and inquiring, and John turned around and saw his true heaven standing in the doorway in the same nightgown she died in, smiling radiantly.<p>

He grinned.

"Mary."

()

**.don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore.** (Castiel/Anna)

()

"You should be more careful." Castiel said without turning around, stiff-backed and cold and not wanting to turn around and face temptation. "It's possible that I'm being watched."  
>"You have made quite a nuisance of yourself, haven't you Cas?" When she spoke he heard a fine mix of her true voice and the human voice that she'd carried alone for twenty-five years.<p>

He heard the heels of her boots meeting the wet pavement ever so softly, the sound of wet leaves and gravel crunching beneath them until she was right behind him, and he could feel her breath on the back of his neck and the heat radiating off her vessel against his back.

Her hands came up and twined around his forearms. They hadn't had physical contact in roundabout thirty years, and even though he disagreed with her decision to leave heaven, her abandonment of them and of God, Castiel couldn't help but take comfort in the real, solid presence he thought he'd never feel again.

()

**.he's candy-coated misery. **(Gabriel/Sam)

()

Gabriel had a thing for him.

Naturally.

Why would a normal guy be interested in him? It had to be the crazy archangel posing as a demigod that wanted to jump his bones.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Gabriel wasn't accustomed to having to making a great deal of sacrifices to land his intended partners.

"Help us stop Lucifer and Michael." Gabriel grinned, but something flickered behind his eyes and for a moment, Sam wondering if even mentioning Gabriel's brothers in passing was wise.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is the way it has to be." His tone implied that This Conversation Is Over, and the way he reached over to wrap an arm around Sam's waist continued that sentiment as Now Let's Have Some Fun.

Sam reluctantly pulled away, though. If Gabriel wanted it, he was going to have to do compromise for it.

()

**.love is not a victory march it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.** (Castiel/Sam)

()

"Why did you pull me out?"

Castiel was silent.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you pulled me out?"

Castiel's eyes flickered to the side, still avoiding eye contact.

"Cas, _talk_ to me." It must have been the pleading tone that got to him, because Castiel managed to lock his eyes onto Sam's neck, which was a step up from having them pointed firmly at the ground.

"I didn't tell you," He said slowly, carefully, "Because I knew that I had made a mistake. I knew that something about you was off when I pulled you from the cage, and I didn't want you to be angry with me for… Damaging you."

Sam stared. "And you did it in the first place because…?"

Then Castiel met his eyes, and Sam was stunned at the sheer _loneliness _in them.

"I missed you."

()

**.love has made me a fool, set me on fire and watched as i floundered.** (Sam/Ruby)

()

This was just another job.

Part of being a demon was being an evil, back-stabbing, conniving bitch and that was always to the forefront of Ruby's mind. When she saw a puppy, her knee-jerk reaction was to kick it, not pet it. Sam Winchester wasn't any different; when she first saw him, her instant reaction was to fire off her mouth and fuck him over in any and all ways possible.

Demons counted themselves above humans. They knew they were bad, and didn't have to waste time jumping through hoops 'doing the right thing' or trying to convince themselves that they were redeemable, while most humans tried to press the delusion until the day they died. So to actually, possibly feel some modicum of humanity was humiliating for a demon.

And damn him, damn him to hell, Sam was very good at inspiring that small, miniscule part of her that still knew what love felt like.

()

**.our love will be redeemed.** (Jimmy/Amelia)

()

Ever since Castiel had walked off in control of Jimmy's body, Amelia had taken to watching the door.

He came back once, she reasoned, and he could come back again. Maybe Castiel would finish whatever he was doing and would send Jimmy home alive and well, and when that knock on the door came she could greet him with open arms instead of fury and a question of _where in the hell were you?_

Religion had always been a staple in their household. They prayed every night before eating and before bed, and they went to church every Sunday. The general understanding that she and Jimmy had both agreed on, the one they had taught Claire and the one that Castiel had confirmed, was that heaven existed and that good people went there when they died.

And God, dear God, every day that knock didn't come, Amelia's only comfort was that she would at least see him again in heaven.

()

**.you're already the voice inside my head.** (Bobby/Ellie)

()

Not again.

Not another one.

Ellie had been his first lover after losing Karen and, quite frankly, 'lover' didn't sound right. 'Lover' sounded like affectionate sex, while Bobby was reasonably certain that he was _in_ love with her. She had been smart and sexy and a touch older than him, giving him a sense of guidance when he'd needed it.

Bobby sat for a minute, watching her, processing that she was gone, and wondering where the souls of the beings from purgatory went when they died. Finding out what she was didn't make him regret what they'd had, even if he may have made it sound a little like that when he'd confronted her.

He wished he'd been more gentle. Not that she probably needed it. But it would have made the memory less painful to know that his tone hadn't implicated that she was an 'it' and not a 'she' to him anymore.

Bobby made a note to burn that picture Westborough had given him when he got home.

He had enough pictures of women to get depressed over.

()

**.in this tug of war you'll always win even when i'm right.** (Dean/Jo)

()

"You know I'm the same age as Sam."

"Yeah, four years younger than me."

The way he said it made it sound like four years was as good as forty. Jo crossed her arms and scowled at him, even though she knew he thought she looked cute when she was angry and not at all intimidating.

"You're just scared of my mom."

"Damn straight I'm scared of your mom. She's a scary woman."

"And that's why you won't go out with me?"

Dean tapped his fingers on the counter before glancing to see if Sam was nearby and then lowering his voice.

"I am _way_ too damaged for you to want to be with me. Trust me on this, Jo. You want nothing to do me."

He was wrong, because she wanted everything to do with him, but he wasn't about to listen, so she gave up and went back to polishing the shot glasses. She'd break a few before she was done.

()

**.you know you're my saving grace.** (Lucifer/Sam)

()

"It was always you, Sam. It always had to be you."

Sam was being stalked by the goddamn devil.

No pun intended.

Every-where that Sammy went, that bastard was sure to follow.

Every state, every diner, every motel, every job. Satan was tailing Sam like a puppy (a twisted, demonic puppy) and making sure that Sam constantly knew he was nearby.

"If you want me to leave, then why not simply ask me?"

"Would you actually do it if I did?"

Lucifer thought about that for a moment, then conceded, "No. I enjoy being around you far too much."

"_Why?_" Sam hissed, even though he thought he knew the answer. He was surprised, though, at the Devil, at Lucifer's response:

He looked at Sam with his vessel's big, sad eyes and said, "Because with you, I almost feel like a real angel again."

()

**.we can chase the dark together.** (Pamela/Jo)

()

"Hey there, angel."

Jo's drooping eyes snapped open. She tried to work her mouth, but found that the part of her brain controlling that function had already shut down.

Pamela was crouching in front of her, grinning, eyes (her real eyes) twinkling the way they always had when she'd looked at Jo. For a moment, though, she frowned and shook her head. "No… Sorry sweetheart, but under the circumstances 'angel' sounds more like an insult than a nickname."

As her mother stroked her hair, totally unaware that Pamela was there and waiting and that death had to be scant seconds away, Jo stared at Pamela and tried to convey her thoughts; her surprise, her fear, her utter thankfulness that someone had come and she and her mother didn't need to go it alone-

Pamela cupped her face and Jo could feel her fingers, as warm as ever, and Pamela smiled.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'm right beside you."


	3. Part III

()

**.sticks and stones break my bones but chains and whips excite me.** (Crowley/Meg)

()

"My, my, darling."

Crowley twirled the knife in his hand with practiced ease. "I was rather hoping you might tell me a bit about you and any other demons that might be planning to overthrow me, but this isn't so bad either."

The knife ran along the swell of her breast, and though she did wince slightly, she arched into the touch and sighed as though it were a caress and not a cut that left a thin stream of blood behind.

Meg gave a breathy yet intense cackle, pulling at the restraints reflexively rather than making an attempt to get free. "You don't know shit about torture, Lucky. This is date night stuff for me."

"Mm." Crowley drew the tip of the blade along the inner edge of her thigh, smirking when her breath caught in her throat. "You do strike me as the type of girl that gets a lot of dates. Do all of them end with you tied up and bleeding?"

Meg snickered. "The best ones always do."

()

**.in this eclipse i will come to your side.** (Balthazar/Rachel)

()

The stormy twilight of the afterlife was a shock to Balthazar, who'd been more or less under the impression that angels faded into nothingness after they died and that was the end of it. Were there an infinite number of afterlives for people who died in each one? The thought gave him a headache.

What he also hadn't expected was, along the sandy beach that overlooked the ocean and the half-dark half-twilit sky ahead, to see a number of his brothers and sisters milling along the beach, the closest one to him one he recognized instantaneously.

"Rachel?" When she looked up at him and he saw the desolation and the sadness on her face, he winced. She had always been so strong.

"He killed you too?" Balthazar, hands in his pockets, shuffled uneasily, but then nodded, not looking at her. A moment later, her arms wrapped around his neck and he embraced the only other person who had any idea what he was feeling at that moment.

()

**.i never stopped to think of you. **(Balthazar/Anna)

()

Balthazar had always been one of her favorites.

He was the fun one, the charming one, all along with being an excellent soldier. If he ever made an off comment, something that perhaps he should not have said, Anna overlooked it; partly because she liked him, and maybe just a little bit because his words echoed in her head and heart and she agreed.

The seed of doubt and question that Balthazar had planted, unknowingly, into her mind grew and grew and grew until her doubts were clear as day whereas his were still forming, still taking deeper root.

When Anna couldn't take it anymore, when the hypocrisy and the corruption and the lies became too much and she tore out her grace and hurtled towards earth, she told no one, and went alone without a word.

Twenty-five years later, when he caught up to her as she tried to elude her fellow angels, she saw something other than coldness and betrayal on his face.

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

()

**.no hero in her sky.** (Dean/Anna)

()

She was alone.

Dean had always had Sam or Dad or Bobby. He'd never been completely and utterly without someone. Anna's family, those dick-wad sorry-excuses-for-angels, they had abandoned her. If demons caught her, the only reason the angels would free her was to make sure she didn't give away any sensitive information.

Dean's heart tightened in his chest. It wasn't fair. He couldn't imagine anything worse than being without family. Family was supposed to be there for you. Family was supposed to care and back you up. Not abandon you and try to kill you for actually _daring_ to show a modicum of free will-

"Dean?" Anna blinked up at him. "You all right?" She looked a bit concerned, and that was understandable given the pickle they currently found themselves in.

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Screw them: He could keep her safe on his own.

"Just fine."

()

**.as long as I'm laughing with you. **(Sam/Jo)

()

She reminded him of Jess.

And that was why he was never going to approach her romantically.

Jo was a person all her own, and the last thing Sam wanted was for her to think that he wanted her because he wanted a live version of Jess. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to him.

Jo was a person all her own, and though she reminded him of Jess, Sam knew that the laugh and the smile and the way her eyes glittered when she did both were entirely her own. Though her eyes held that same glimmer of unmistakable more-than-just-friendly affection that Jess' had held, it was Jo's heart behind it.

All the same, Sam thought as he slowly took a sip of beer and cautiously avoided turning to meet Jo's gaze some ways off to his left, it was best not to act on it.

The last thing he wanted was a similar ending to any possible relationship that his and Jess' had had.

()

**.chase the light that's blinding even as you crawl away.** (Crowley/Castiel)

()

Angels were dangerous when they got excited.

Well: If you were a demon, anyway.

Though however much he cringed and flinched, because it did burn him, there was something almost enchanting about the way Castiel glowed, the way he hummed, bare hints of his true self shining through as he let go and gave way to pleasure that Crowley was more than happy to give.

The pain was worth it for the knowledge that a thoroughly _pure_ being such as Castiel, who was probably the purest angel of the bloody lot, was coming undone at his will, a _demon_ winning over an _angel._ There was nothing sweeter. Or sexier.

"Easy on the True Visage, Cassie. I like my ability to see."

"Then shut them or shut up." Castiel growled, biting down on his throat. The light leaked into Crowley, and he would feel the burn for days.

()

**.we'll be halfway to anywhere.** (Balthazar/Bela)

()

They were very much alike.

They valued self-preservation with a side of get-rich-quick schemes that kept them comfortable wherever they were. They preferred the high life, preferred comfort, and most importantly, loved pissing off the Winchesters whenever possible.

They were running, too. Sometimes Bela starts and tenses and pulls away if Balthazar touches her too intimately without warning. When she first did it, he asked why, she snapped at him, and he never asked again. Sometimes Bela asks about heaven, and Balthazar has to wince and mutter something and change the subject.

They keep on the move together, never quite certain where they're going to end up until they're there, and once they're settled, they don't talk about where they've been. Never about where they've been.

The subject of family and home is never brought up.

They are very much alike.

()

**.i'll take your breath away.** (Ruby/Anna)

()

They had to stop at a gas station on the way to Kentucky, and Sam and Dean went to run into the store to grab some food. Sam had glanced back reflexively at the pair in the back, wondering if maybe it might be unwise to leave them alone together, but then deciding that they would be fine for five minutes.

As Ruby turned to her and smirked, Anna thought that Sam's optimism might be the death of her.

"Oh come on Wings," Ruby gave a cool, lazy smirk laced with malice as her fingertips danced across Anna's knee. "You must have sinned a little bit during your time in the flesh. They're going to axe you either way, why not indulge a little while you can?" Anna gave her a hard look, then grabbed Ruby's hand and plucked it from where it had been dancing over her thigh.

"I've sinned," She said icily, "But I'm not a sinner. There _is_ a difference."

"Fine, wings. When you're ready to climb off your high horse, let me know."

()

**.i was all up in a piece of heaven while you burned in hell.** (Castiel/Meg)

()

All things considered, her life was _loads_ better than his at the moment.

When he came to her, cold-eyed and hot-blooded, Meg would smirk and know that while she was merely reduced to dodging Crowley's cronies and gaining some followers of her own, he was the one losing a war in heaven that would end in her father being freed from his cage.

"So, when Raphael beats your ass," Meg managed as conversationally as she could while Castiel drew blood on the side of her neck, "Is he going to keep you alive to watch the carnage, or is he going to kill you right off the bat?"

Castiel's answer came in the form of his nails digging into her skin. Given his anger and the force with which he did this, Meg was quite certain that yes, his nails were now directly touching the bones of her hips. That was fine: She preferred her sex rough anyway.

"I hope you live to see the hell we'll create," She giggled as he tore one hand free to yank down her jeans. "Maybe if you live, daddy will get Raphael to let me keep you as a pet." She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, and laughed when he snarled and said nothing. Joking about defeat was all well and good when you were close to victory, and he was not.

()

**.am i more than you bargained for yet.** (Raphael/Eve)

()

She thought this was a game.

She thought that creating abominations as though she were God and had the divine right to do so and then laughing when they spread mayhem and destruction and misery was sport, a good laugh to be had at anyone's expense but hers.

Raphael hunted her profusely, and one he caught her. Eve had smiled, and she sauntered up to him as lewdly as any human woman could, and she had brushed her fingertips along his chin. She must have done something to him, because something came over Raphael in that moment, and he lowered his sword and stared and found he couldn't hurt her.

His greatest moment of shame, though, was when she pulled him into a kiss, and he did nothing to stop what came after that.


End file.
